Raise Dead
Raise dead is the name of spells that can raise the dead. Versions of the spell can raise corpses into mindless undead, although some versions may give true life back to an individual. Versions of the spell can be used by casters both good and evil. Evil casters such as necrolytes, necromancers, and death knights will create undead creatures, and healers (druids, priests, etc) can bring someone back to life. Raise Dead (WC1) The Necrolytes have close ties to the dark forces of Hell, and in consequence study the forbidden arts of the dead. They have gained the ability to bind the bodies of the dead to this domain, creating armies of soulless creatures. With no minds to speak of, they will disdain the use of weapons, seeking to rend the flesh of those they are directed to attack with their bare boned hands. Raise Dead (WC2) This dark magik is the final legacy of the Orc Necrolytes who were destroyed shortly after the First War. The Death Knight can animate corpses of the newly dead and then command these monstrosities to attack their enemies. This terrifying spell is the paramount power of the Death Knight as it serves to augment the Horde forces with vast armies of the Undead. Spell used by the Horde, death knights. Raise Dead (WC3) Through the powers of Ner’zhul, the corpses of the recently slain can be raised again as skeleton warriors. Though relentless and fearless, these mindless automatons of death soon fall apart and fall to dust. Spell used by the Scourge, necromancers. Raise Dead (RPG) A healer can restore life to a deceased creature. The healer can raise a creature that has been dead for no longer than one day. In addition, the subject’s soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject’s soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return will return. Coming back from the dead is an ordeal. Normal poison and normal disease are cured in the process of raising the subject, but magical diseases and curses are not undone. While the spell closes mortal wounds and repairs lethal damage of most kinds, the body of the creature to be raised must be whole. Otherwise, missing parts are still missing when the creature is brought back to life. A creature who has been turned into an undead creature or killed by a death effect can’t be raised by this spell. Constructs, elementals, outsiders and undead creatures can’t be raised (this includes the Forsaken). The spell cannot bring back a creature that has died of old age. Raise dead is weaker form of the Resurrection spell. Raise Dead (World of Warcraft) A death knight ability which turns a corpse into a ghoul guardian which lasts for two minutes and has a number of abilities. Unless one has a point in Master of Ghouls then the ghoul becomes a pet, much like hunter or warlock pets. References es:Levantar a muerto Category:Death knight characters Category:Spells